A few kinks to work out
by CBD
Summary: Summary: In the episode Blood Ties, when Willow and Tara teleported Glorificus away they had no idea where they were sending her, in their desire to protect Dawn they sent Glory very far away indeed.
1. Chapter 1: A few kinks to work out

Chapter 1: A few kinks to work out...

Summary: In the episode Blood Ties, when Willow and Tara teleported Glorificus away they had no idea where they were sending her, in their desire to protect Dawn they sent Glory very far away indeed.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (or spacecraft) mentioned in this story and am not making any money off it.

The following story is based on a random thought about what other ways the Scoobies could have defeated Glorificus.

_"So, where did you send her?"_

_"Not sure, that's one of the kinks."_

When Glorificus materialized she found herself on a star lit volcanic plain with a lovely view of a nearby volcano erupting. As the goddess started to walk around she started to think that maybe the witches had found a way to send her home without the use of the key, she tried to yell for her two former co-rulers to come out and face her. Tried, but failed as no sound would come out, looking up in frustration she noticed that she was certainly NOT in her home dimension as there had never been a massive world with banded clouds taking up much of the sky. Around the time she was able to tear her eyes away she also noticed that she had yet to smell the sulfur from all those beautiful volcanoes and that the feeling of warmth behind her was getting stronger. Taking a look she saw an oncoming wall of volcanic debris but wasn't able to get out of the way of the pyroclastic flow before it overtook her. As she felt the molten debris burn away her clothes and then pour down into her mouth she felt one last thing, in horror she realized the transformation into Ben was beginning.

Ben was ash before he even had a chance to feel warm.

_TV announcer: and in other news, NASA has reported that the Galileo probe around Jupiter has discovered a recent increase in volcanic activity on Io and has released these photos of two erupting near the equator... _


	2. Chapter 2: Jaunted

Chapter 2: Jaunted

Summary: In the episode Blood Ties, when Willow and Tara teleported Glorificus away they had no idea where they were sending her, in their desire to protect Dawn they sent Glory very far away indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or technologies from BTVS or The Jaunt that are used in this drabble and I am not making any money off of it.

If you want to know more about The Jaunt, a short story by Stephen King then I suggest looking at the Wikipedia page but I've included a few hints and minor spoilers that should give you an idea of what I'm writing about.

_So, where did you send her?_

_Not sure, that's one of the kinks_

Tara, Willow and the rest of the Scoobies weren't entirely sure what to expect after Glory was teleported away but it most certainly was not to have both a sleeping Ben and an unknown, sobbing woman pop into existence about 5 seconds later. Ben's story, once he was awake, that he and Glorificus had been forced the share the same body and switch back and forth but that he could now sense that she had been removed didn't seem too unusual, which on reflection said some significant things about their lives on the hellmouth. It was the mysterious woman who had the more unusual story once the Scoobies managed to calm her down enough that she was capable of coherent speech.

Her story about being from the 24th century and being shoved into a teleportation machine called a Jaunt Portal by her husband was one thing but it was the fact that the awake mind perceived the journey as an eternity while the physical trip added to the fact that there was no destination portal for her to appear back at that truly horrified them. The fact that her mind had only perceived her time in that state of limbo as being a few minutes was probably the only reason she hadn't gone completely insane.

_Sunnydale mental ward, 5 seconds after teleportation: _  
Anywhere else it would have been thought of as unusual that a catatonic woman had suddenly appeared laying on one of the beds in the Ward but this was Sunnydale. Either the Orderlies knew about the unusual occurrences that happened in town and just put it down as another piece of supernatural weirdness or they were ignorant and justified it as her having been admitted earlier in the day and there just being a paperwork error not letting them know. Whether they were ignorant or aware of the supernatural did not affect the orderlies' behavior towards the young blond on the bed. The young woman was their patient and she was attended to as best they could.

2 years later when the town was being evacuated just prior to it becoming a giant hole in the ground the young lady was forgotten due to a paperwork error of her never being officially admitted in the first place. When Willow activated the Potentials and Spike's amulet sealed the hellmouth there was a mystical shock wave that finally killed the body that had once called itself Glorificus and sent her soul to wherever it is that the souls of dead Hell goddesses go.


End file.
